Several commercial wheel alignment devices use mirrors and a projection beam to align the wheel on the vehicle. The mirrors are often times dropped, or due to age must be checked, to assure that they are perfectly aligned for giving accurate alignments of the automobile suspension system. Without accurate alignment of the automobile suspension system undue wear on the tires may result. Wheel alignment devices used today cannot be used to check the mirror since the wheel alignment device may itself be out of alignment. Heretofore, defective mirrors have been sent back to the factory for replacement which is expensive and causes undue delay in use of the equipment which cannot be afforded.
The mirror assembly attaches to the rim of the wheel to be checked. The mirror assembly comprises a first mirror which is substantially perpendicular to the axis of the wheel and two side mirrors which may be perpendicular to a radial line 15.degree. or 20.degree. relative to the perpendicular axis of the wheel, depending on the model.